


青皮桔

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 恋爱的滋味就像青皮桔。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	青皮桔

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Jay Bombay & NEIMY---Difficult  
> Attention：教授R和学生27，校园，误会带来的小烦恼；忙里偷闲随手写，不要较真。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

都说一场秋雨一场寒。昨夜下了雨，今天却是难得的温暖晴天。纲吉穿着短袖长裤，和当前的气温与湿度都很得宜。阳光洒落满地，空气里飘来无名花卉的馥郁香甜——大概是桂花吧，他恍恍惚惚地想。可是转头去看，却找不到与记忆匹配的植株。  
他的心思也不在这件事上，只是匆匆进了院系大楼。熟门熟路地上楼拐了几个弯，他推开玻璃门入内。  
“今天来得真早啊，又是来找Reborn老师的？”入门的索米亚笑着冲他打招呼。这位来自亚洲的RA在整个实验室都很受欢迎，每次来都会不断有人和他打招呼。  
“嗯，老板叫我来开会。”纲吉下意识地扬起了笑容，一路不停地回应人们的热烈问好，“你好，亚当。嗨，苏斯特。莉莉，好久不见。”好不容易艰难穿过走道，他到了目的地，轻轻在门上叩了三下。“请问我能进去吗？”  
“进来。”  
纲吉推门而入，反手便将寒暄和絮语都关在门外。整洁干净的办公桌上是台式机的显示屏，他向前走了两步，才看到男人的脸。即使是坐着，Reborn也穿着立整合身的西装，外套扣解开，背却仍挺直，一张意大利血统的脸超乎想象地年轻英俊。  
即使是在两人独处的时候，这个男人也会谨守原则，从不在工作场合做狎昵之事。所以他只是扫了一眼纲吉，语气很淡：“怎么了？找我有事？”  
纲吉看到了屏幕上重重叠叠的文件，男人正用鼠标一点点向下滚页，显然并没有全然将心思放在他的身上。他深呼吸了一下，门外用于掩饰的笑容早已消退。沉默片刻，他才张口：“你……”他破音了，梗了一下。  
Reborn终于看了过来。他挑眉，意思很明显：你怎么回事？  
“你要调职了？”纲吉终于把这句话完整说了出来。

说是开会，纲吉却只在Reborn的办公室里待了五分钟就出来了。这也不太奇怪，因为Reborn在整个所里都是出了名的高效工作狂，除非必要，他一向很厌恶絮絮叨叨的报告和又臭又长的会议。和他开会总是很快就能结束，但遭受的打击却一点也不比长达三个小时的批评会少。  
看到纲吉有些沮丧的表情，师兄迪诺走了过来：“怎么了阿纲？Reborn那家伙说什么了吗？你别放在心上。你知道的，他就是这样的老板，虽然严厉，但也不是不讲道理的。”  
纲吉还是下意识笑了。“没事的，迪诺师兄，不用担心我。我还有点事，就先走了。”  
虽然所有人都能看出他的笑容勉强，但他的态度还是明确地拒绝了一切安慰。所有人只能心碎地看着这个东亚小可怜在经受了鬼畜老板的摧残后黯然离开。纲吉也不愿管他们怎么想，他现在只想一个人静一静。  
匆匆离开的路上，纲吉却好巧不巧遇到了自己的导师。这位英丽的女性大剌剌地上来搭他的肩。“呦，沢田，去哪儿啊？不会又是去找你敬爱的Reborn老师吧？”自从和自己的学生开始恋爱关系之后，这位本来有些刻板的女士也越来越喜欢开玩笑了。  
但今天显然不是适合开玩笑的日子。“我已经去找过了，拉尔。”纲吉垮着脸，东亚人稚嫩的面庞上又能看出些西方血统的深邃轮廓，如今可怜巴巴的，像是一只害怕被主人抛弃的小奶狗。  
拉尔的心一下就化了。“怎么了？是那个混球欺负你了吗？我去给你找回场子！当初把你借给他做RA的时候我就说过，他要是敢欺负你，我绝对会给他点颜色看看！”她一把抓住了纲吉的手腕，说着就要把他往研究所的方向拽。  
纲吉却僵住了。“谢谢你，拉尔。但是，这是我和他的问题……”他脑子乱糟糟的，却还是睁着湿漉漉的眼睛哀求般看着拉尔。“我想自己解决，可以吗？”  
这下便是像母亲一样照看着他的拉尔也拒绝不了了。“别这样，沢田。”她烦躁地挠了挠头发。“好吧，我答应就是了。但是，亲爱的，如果你需要任何帮助，记得我一直是站在你这边的。”

回了寝室，纲吉也没理会室友的招呼，径自爬上床蜷在了一起。他心烦，被子随手搭在肚子上，又拽到一边。微微侧过头看白得发灰的天花板，他发起了呆。  
他认识Reborn的时间并不久，初见就是在刚读硕士的专业课上。第一节课往往是无聊的导论，他撑着下巴坐在后排转笔走神，却还是不由自主地被那个从阶梯教室前门阔步走入的男人吸引。他后知后觉地抬头，愣了好一会儿，直到整个教室都在惊艳中不知不觉安静下来，才听到了那个男人低沉动人的嗓音。  
“大家好，我是你们这节课的老师。当然，我们可以轻松点，大家可以直接叫我的名字，Reborn。”  
Reborn。Reborn。  
他将这个名字在唇齿间仔细嚼了嚼，就此铭刻在了心间。  
一切都从那天开始。  
这个每节课都喜欢坐在最后排的懒学生，只有在Reborn的课上才会成为第一排的常客。这个不爱叨扰家里人的乖孩子，第一次动用了院长爷爷的力量将自己引荐给了这位年轻的导师。再然后，这个纯真的、诚挚的、第一次坠入爱河的小童贞，将自己的第一份爱情献给了Reborn，并意料之外地得到了这个绅士却冷漠的男人的青睐。  
故事像童话一样发展得很顺利，纲吉也说不清自己为何总觉得不安。他本来纵情地享受着青春。哪怕在研究所里，Reborn从来不会展露他们过分亲近的关系，但纲吉还是天真地、近乎卑微地相信着他，从来不愿意在他身上施加一点点猜忌怀疑。  
他以为他们来到了“王子和公主幸福地生活在了一起”的完满结局，却不知道这空中楼阁根本经不起一点风吹雨打。

他逃避般睡去，梦里混混沌沌，他却还是逃不开他的梦魇。  
他又回到了那间办公室，男人坐在办公椅里，双手交叉，是一个有些防备的姿态。夜晚总在纲吉耳边低诉爱语的唇一张一合，说出来的每一个字却都让纲吉如遭重击。“你怎么知道的？现在还不是你该知道的时候。”  
这是一个态度明确的默认。纲吉却还是不敢相信，神情恍惚地又问了一遍：“你真的，要调任？要调去哪儿？”  
Reborn眯了一下眼。“是。”他终于正面承认了，“现在我们不方便谈这个……”  
“为什么？”纲吉却什么也没听见。他只是一门心思地想要求一个答案。他盯着Reborn，心想：只要一个理由，只要你能给我一个理由，什么样的理由我都可以接受。“为什么要调任？你……你就这么嫌弃我吗？”下意识地，他咬住了自己的下唇。他意识到他泄露了些什么，他的自卑，他的恐惧，都不该是在现在泄露的东西。他不该示弱，那很丢人。  
但Reborn却从来不是能让他逃避现实的人。他显然听到了纲吉说了什么，脸上露出了极度的不赞同。“你在想什么？我只是觉得我们现在不适合在一起……”  
这一次他又没能说完，因为青年在他面前愣了愣，就面色难看地转身一下打开门，出了办公室。Reborn一开始没抓住他，现在当着那么多双眼睛，自然也不好多做什么。  
纲吉就这么在Reborn的凝视中落荒而逃。心里还在想：对不起，Reborn，我撒谎了。唯独这个理由，我没法接受。

他昏昏沉沉醒来时，窗外都暗了。室友照顾他，没有开灯，听到了他的动静才小心翼翼地问：“纲吉君？你醒了吗？”  
纲吉人还是恹恹的，半撑着坐起身，只觉得浑身都酸痛。他揉了揉眼睛。“正一……几点了？”  
“已经8点多了。”入江站起身走到纲吉床前，脸上写着担忧。“你还好吗，纲吉？怎么睡了这么久？”  
确实是有些久了。他下午2点多回来，虽然不知道是几点睡着的，但估计也至少睡了5个小时。怪不得他的头那么疼。但纲吉却不想讨论这个话题，反而哑着嗓子问：“你在吃什么？”  
入江这才发现自己捏着吃的就着急忙慌过来了。“你饿了吗？这是青皮桔，你要吃吗？”  
纲吉无可无不可。但是为了让入江不那么担心，他还是接了过来。看到他开始进食，入江果然放了心，转身回了座位。  
纲吉一边无意识地剥橘子，一边斜眼瞥被反扣着的手机。他开着静音，按理说谁也别想惊扰他，但他还是忍不住想要发脾气。为什么？为什么Reborn都不来找他？他越想越气，扭头不想看手机了。虽然他知道，拿起手机，他可能就会得到不同的答案。但是现在，他需要去积蓄一点力量，来应对可能的失望。  
他把桔子塞进嘴里，机械地嚼了两下——  
“嘶——嗯！怎么！天，好酸……”他的脸一下苦了，连带着脑子都被一下子酸醒了。  
入江茫然地看过来：“嗯？怎么了？”  
纲吉艰难地咽了下去：“天啊，你怎么买了这么酸的桔子。”  
“酸吗？要不你吃我这个？我这个还挺甜的。”  
“算了。”纲吉也懒得换，掰了两瓣儿一块扔进嘴里。果然，在酸过之后他就适应了一点，虽然还是酸，但至少能忍受着吃完了。“你刚吃了甜的，再吃这个得酸倒牙。”  
入江有些不好意思。“这个品种的桔子都是青色的，也看不出里面甜不甜。下次，下次我尝了再给你吃。”  
“那也不至于。”纲吉下意识地拒绝了。他并不讨厌分享，但也不是那么喜欢吃别人剩下的东西。  
看着手里吃了一半的青皮桔，他突然沉默下来。厌烦突然涌上心头。这个从外表看不出滋味的桔子，不知怎么就和他孤寂又茫然的心应和上了。他控制不住地想，他的爱情是不是也是这样的呢？别人品尝到了甜蜜，就以为他的也是甜的。但只有剥开了这个桔子的自己知道其中酸涩。  
真烦。他用桔皮把桔子包起来放到一边，既不扔，却也不再继续吃了。

他终于拿起手机。静音模式下，他有两个未接来电。他凝视片刻，解锁点开，果然是Reborn打来的。  
Reborn不喜欢打电话，这对他来说是一种无效又费时的沟通方式，除非他真的急着找某个人。这让纲吉觉得好受了些。但他还是没有拨回去。他只是盯着，目光灼灼，几乎要将手机屏盯出两个洞。  
突然，屏幕一黑，来电显示界面出现。是Reborn的第三个电话。  
他抿了抿唇，下床出了宿舍，接了。  
走廊无人。他倚在墙上，虽将手机挂在耳边，却一言不发。隔着手机，声音的传播损失率很高，所以他也听不见对面的呼吸声。不过幸而，男人也没让他等太久。  
“今天怎么不来找我了？”Reborn语气很轻松。  
纲吉却因为这寻常的谈话而立刻出离愤怒。这让他觉得，在意这件事的人似乎只有自己。或许也确实如此，但他仍然不能接受。难道是他太恋爱脑了吗？难道只有他一个人在意不能和自己的恋人待在一起吗？难道Reborn就一点都不担心这段关系吗？他到底是太放心，还是完全就不放在心上？  
他咬紧了唇，一个字都没泄漏出来。这一刻，他只觉得陌生。Reborn竟然完全不知道他是怎么想的吗？不然，他怎么会在打了两个电话都没接之后，还如此自如地和他说话？  
他一下就把电话挂了。

看到他出去片刻又进门，入江觉得有点奇怪，却也没有多想。他沉迷吃桔子，突然来了电话都没来得及看是谁打的，顺手就接上了：“喂？”  
纲吉还兀自生气，却见他的好室友僵着脸转过头来：“呃，那个，纲吉君，你老板找你。”而他的脸上还明晃晃写着：你们俩怎么回事？他怎么会知道我的电话？  
纲吉也没想到Reborn如此雷厉风行。如果他打到自己手机上，还真的有可能被拒接，但现在，看着一头雾水还似乎有些瑟瑟发抖的入江，他就不太好意思了——他一直都知道入江有点害怕Reborn，虽然他总是想不明白为什么。  
他憋着怒气接了电话。数秒沉默后，沉沉问了一句：“Reborn老师？你找我什么事？”语气还是礼貌的，却说不出的客套生疏。但他也不愿让人听他们接下来很可能变得情绪化的对话，捏着入江的手机又一次出了宿舍门。  
男人的声音一如既往地沉稳温柔。“如果你不告诉我怎么了，我是不会知道你在想什么的，纲吉。就像如果你不听完我说的话，又怎么能知道我在想什么？”  
纲吉却最烦Reborn这样看穿一切一般的从容。这让他觉得自己是个无理取闹的任性小孩，虽然这一点他常常无可辩驳。但是这是恋爱啊！为什么Reborn总能这么冷静呢？他更气了，却到底还是听懂了Reborn的意思：对方在要求一个解释的机会。“你说。”他嘟嘟哝哝，不情不愿地说。  
Reborn似乎是打定主意今天不会哄他了，直接进入了正题：“你到底为什么生气？我并不觉得调任是一件坏事。”他的声音中还有淡淡笑意，只不过正在气头上的纲吉自然听不出来。  
“不是坏事？你想过调任会怎么样吗？那样我们就再也没法像现在这样天天见面了！”他的声音一下子就高了。  
“为什么不行？”Reborn耐心地追问。  
“为什么？你调去了别的研究所，我就没法做你的RA了啊！”纲吉委屈极了。一开始听说Reborn调任，他也没多想，但他怎么也没想到Reborn竟直接换了个方向，调到了一个和他原来的研究方向可以说是八杆子打不着的研究所去了。他到现在都不明白Reborn是怎么想的，这个方向可是对方从博士毕业以来一直在做的方向啊，怎么说抛弃了就抛弃了？当初为了进这个研究所，他都费了九牛二虎之力，如今又怎么还能跟上Reborn越来越快的脚步？  
“纲吉，”Reborn叹了一口气，“我这么做自然有我的道理。现在这个研究所的方向做的东西一眼就可以看到头，我是不可能在这里待得太久的。”  
纲吉不说话了，只是在心里想：所以在我和事业之间，你选择了放弃我是吗？这让他的心一阵阵地疼。  
“而且，这并不意味着我们就无法见面了。”Reborn话锋一转。  
纲吉忍了忍，还是斥道：“你能不能别卖关子了？你到底想说什么？”看不到Reborn的表情让这通电话格外令人焦躁。  
话筒对面的男人却笑出了声。“噢，亲爱的。”他的声音突然就变得甜蜜又温柔了。“你总不能一辈子做我的RA，和我搞地下情吧？只有我们不在一个研究所了，我才能告诉全世界，你是我的小男孩。”  
纲吉一下就愣住了。脑袋宕机，面颊通红，他过了好一会儿才回：“你、你这是什么意思？”  
“我还能是什么意思？”  
“你……我还以为你厌烦我了，不想和我待在一起了……”  
“你怎么会这么想？我早就说过，我对你一见钟情，恨不得天天把你绑在身边，都忘了？”  
忘自然是没忘的。但是，两个人之间身份、年龄、阅历的差异，还是让纲吉不敢把这句话太当真。直到此刻，他才恍恍惚惚地感受到，这个男人好像确实还挺爱自己的。  
“好了，我知道你只是没什么安全感。”沉稳从容的Reborn却始终在线。而现在，他低语着，只让人觉得之前的一切烦恼焦躁都只是不必要的多愁善感。而他却还要绅士地替纲吉找补。“但这也是我的错，是我让你等得太久了。只是下次，你得多相信我一点，别再这么无缘无故地误会我了。现在，亲爱的，你愿意来可怜一下你孤单的男友，出门陪他吃顿晚餐了吗？”  
纲吉红着脸，哪怕知道对面看不见，却还是乖巧地点了点头。“嗯。”他低声答。

重回宿舍，他的愁容就一扫而光，只剩下欢欣的笑容。接过归还的手机，入江看了他一眼，也不明白他怎么情绪变化如此之快，接了那个鬼畜男的电话竟然还能这么高兴。  
收拾东西的间隙，纲吉又看到了被他随手扔在床头的青皮桔。他鬼使神差地拿起来，又掰了两瓣儿扔进嘴里。  
还是有点甜的嘛。他兴高采烈地想。

Fin.

*RA：research assistant，研究助理。


End file.
